Loneliness and Panne
by Zombiesamurai23
Summary: The original direction of the last chapter I posted from "A Plegian's Story". Summary: Goliath feels left out of the growing romances between the shepherds and is tired of his friends constant rumors of his own relationship with a certain Taguel. What happens when he brings this up to Panne?(I'm terrible at summaries) Caution Smut fic, not for anyone under 17.


The original version I had on my pc of chapter 3 of A Plegian's Story in which Goliath/Avatar does not reject Panne (lemon)

Loneliness and Panne

Goliath was just exiting his tent when he once again was greeted by Chrom and Maribelle. They were sitting by the fire, holding hands and talking about the usual nobility nonsense Maribelle ranted about to her spouse.

"Must be nice to be that love" He commented grimly as he viewed the joyous two. He then continued walking along the camp grounds to move on from his unattended spying on the newlyweds. Since many of his friends he formerly conversed with had found significant others, Goliath found himself without companionship for some time. Well except for one particular unit in their group.

Since the night when they prevented Chrom's older sister and leader of Ylisse, Emmeryn, from being assassinated by Plegians, the taguel Panne had been fighting beside the amnesic mage in the last battles they had faced. He admitted he felt comfort in his time with Panne when asked by his dear friend Virion about their relationship but stated it was merely platonic.

Finally he found the taguel practicing for the next attack with a training dummy in the combat area. He watched carefully at the determination in the woman's eyes as she struck the unfortunate victim in her combat form and felt himself smile at his view of the young warrior.

"Panne?" This made her turn around suddenly, startled by the voice.

"Hello Goliath" She spoke timidly and reverted back into her humanoid form. "Did you come to join me in sparing?"

"No, not this time, but possibly later." He spoke very shyly to his confusion. 'What's wrong with you, stop acting nervous.' He argued to himself then spoke again after the internal debate.

"I wanted to speak with you on a matter." "And what would that be?" She replied in her deep toned voice that seemed to allure and strike him in a way whenever they spoke during their time together on and off the battlefield. It constantly got him very excited as she told him of the stories of her native people that had long gone almost extinct.

He quickly shook away his loss of tangent and found his voice, "Virion had said the craziest thing to me the other day." His voice was obviously cracking as he released the words. 'Get a grip Goliath. This is like any other talk you have had with her before. Why is it so difficult?' He was then pulled out of his head when he noticed Panne was looking at him with a worried look and had been talking to him for a while with no reply.

"Hello Goliath, well what did he say"

"Oh sorry got lost in thought."

"So"

"Oh yes, well he was asking me if you and I were…uh"

"Were what?"

"…If we were romantically involved with each other, insane right?" He was guessing he was beet red at this point as he finished his rambling. He waited for her to agree with his claim but instead got a shocking response from the female taguel.

"Interesting for him to ask." "Yes, I don't know where he got such a strange idea?"

"Well not exactly strange I think" She caught his gaze as she spoke. He then replied with a dumbfounded expression. "Wait…what?" "It's just that you and I have been closer recently so it's possible one might perceive us as intimate."

"Well yes but...what I mean is that...but we...I mean its not that I haven't thought about it but I don't know if you felt..." He was shaking now as he spoke.

"I wouldn't object" She smirked up at the wide eyed tactician. "Would you?"

He's baffled state cause him to ramble, "Well no but I…well you…I just-" His ranting was cutoff as she closed the space between them and raised herself by her toes and kissed him between his jumbled words. She then placed her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

At first shocked, he gradually closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He noted how she tasted like the bad stew he made for the shepherds one evening that she loved so much. This went on for a minute until Panne felt his tongue touch her bottom lip requesting assess to which she accepted with parting her lips. Theirs tongues battled for dominance as they began to French kissed and Goliath's hands began to travel downwards passsed her armor to her exposed tan rear. He soon reached his target and gripped her buttocks firmly gaining him a moan from the receipent. He began to lift her higher while gripping her backside and she wrapped her long haired legs around him.

He moved his attention away from her lips and started placing hot kisses on her throat and other sweet spots on her neck. He could feel her give throaty moans as he was buried in the crook her neck. She gripped his short purple hair as he began suck on her neck.

"Goliath..." She breathed out slowly as he continued his fierce attacks with his lips. He pulled his long dark coat off with a free arm while the other still held her close to him. She soon began grinded her hips onto his crotch which caused the tactictian to go week in the knees as he moaned from the friction and landing to the floor with Panne still attached to his hips.

On the ground of the combat room, they continued their activity without pulling apart. Goliath began moving his hips with hers and pulling away from his previous endeavor to loudly moan out. They picked up a steady rhythm and continued thrusting in harmony. Goliath could feel a build in his stomach as continued bucking his hips into the taguel's center."Panne…Panne." He felt himself getting closer every moment but struggled to extend this good feeling as long as he could.

He was so enamored, as Virion would say, at the moaning of his beloved beneath him, digging her nails into back from the feeling of his hardness grinding into her clothed wetness. He could see she was reaching her peak as well with her moans gaining excessive volume and her grip on his hair almost to the point of ripping his dark tangles from his skull.

She then flipped them over causing a but he was cut off when she began riding him like an Ylisse horse and sped up the pace.

"Oh Gods! Oh Gods, yes!" She called out as she bucked continuously.

Goliath could only look up in awe at the sight before him of her holding him down with one hand and the other gripping his own as she balanced on his lap and contiued her thrusts and grinds in the quickening pace. But this was short lived as she reached her peak.

"G-GODS!" She screamed and this sent him over the edge with him right after her reaching his climax.

"Panne!"He called out and squeezed her hips as he felt himself release into his trousers.

Both were breathing loudly after and lied in one another's arms in bliss when they suddenly heard clapping and turned their heads to the door of combat room.

"Well Mon Amie, it seems you were wrong." They were greeted by a clapping, smiling Virion who stood in the doorway of the area watching them.

"How long-" Goliath began but was cutoff

"Just towards ze end when you were being made a pony ride by Mon Chie here." He laughed hysterically causing the two to become tomato red.

"Can you not tell any of the other shepherds what you saw?" Goliath nervously begged.

"Sure Goliath, oh and by ze way…" "What?" He replied

"Told you so" Panne then threw a fighting staff at the Frenchman as he exited the area that missed him once he scrurried away to avoid the object.

"Well that was humiliating but anyway." He then placed his hand on her furred cheek, "How was it, you know...for you?"

"Like nothing I have ever experienced before." She spoke in a breathless voice, "I haven't done something like that before with anyone."

"Neither have I." He smiled at her then pecked her lips quickly, "But next time let's try with clothes off, hmm." She giggled at his joke, "Definitely"

From that point on Goliath no longer complained about all the lovey dovey couples since he learned how they felt after that day when he joined with furred beautiful Mon Chie as Virion would put it.

End

 **I'm new to writing stuff like this so hopefully its not that bad, thanks for reading. In relation to the original story, I haven't decided to continue that fic in a long time since I started last year. If you want more like this or "A Plegians Story" to continue leave me message or comment in a review.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Zombiesamurai**


End file.
